Lost memories
by Chocolate03
Summary: The El High was a peacefull place till two new students appear.Who are they and what do they want?
1. Preview

**Hello guys!This my first will be pairs BUT characters will maybe a little OOC.**

* * *

 _ **''What...what's going on?''**_

 _They're dead or?No-no-no-no-no NO!It can't be true!_

 _ **''Hey...are you guys okay?''**_

 _I asked them._

 _Tears were rolling down my cheeks.I wasn't strong enough.I was to weak...again._

 _I wasn't able to protect them.I felt down on my knees.I cried more and more._

 _''_ _ **Do you want to save them?''**_

 _A man white haired man with a mask which was covering his face appeared and asked me ._

 _ **''How...how can I save them?They are already dead!''**_

 _When I turned to him and I screamed at him._

 _ **''Here,take this kristall and you will able to save them''**_

 **''** _ **Huh?Really?''**_

 _My eyes opened wide._

 _ **''How do I use it?''**_

 _ **''You will find it out soon or later but when you use it they will forget about you.''**_

 _He warned me._

 _ **''It doesn't matter.I use it.''**_

 _I standed up and turned to my dead friends.I held the kristall in front of me._

 _I only concentrate on the kristall._

 _It lit up..._

 _ **5 minutes later**_

 _ **Ara's POV**_

 _ **''What's going on?''**_

 _I asked the others._

 _ **''I don't know but it doesn't matter let's play something''**_

 _Said Elsword while he gave us a big smile._

 _ **While by the boy and the masked man...**  
_

 _The boys POV_

 _''_ _ **Don't you want to meet them?''**_

 _Asked me the masked man._

 _ **''Hm?No...as long they are okay.I don't need they forgot about me right?''**_

 _I answered him._

 ** _"Yeah"_**

 _He replied.  
_

 _ **''Hey,teach me how to use Mana.''**_

 _I told him._

 _ **''How do you know about Mana?''**_

 _He asked me._

 _ **''I read about it in a this kristall is full of Mana.''**_

 _I answered him._

 _ **''Well...why not?But I won't go easy on you.''**_

 _He said to me._

 ** _"I know."_**

* * *

 _ **Me:Okay, I know it's bad , but I hope you like it. :)**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is a new chapter. Hope you'll like it. :D**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Elsword**

Add:Serously a new chapter?

Me:Why not?

Add:But you post the first chapter 3h ago.

Me:I know but nobody wants to read it.

Add:How can you know?

Me: I think.

Add:You are so hopeless.

Me:I know...Okay let's start with story.

Classes:

Ara:Asura: 16

Rena:Grand Archer: 18

Eve:Code Nemesis: 16

Aisha:Dimension Witch: 16

Rose:Crimson Rose: 17

Elesis: Blazing Heart: 18

Lu:Noblesse: 16

Ciel: Royal Guard: 18

Elsword:Rune Slayer: 17

Chung:Tactical Trooper: 16

Raven:Blade Master: 18

Add:Diabolic Esper: 18

* * *

 **5 Years later**

Ara's POV

''Good morning Ara.'' said Rena to me.''Good morning Rena'' I said back.''All back to your seats!'' said Camila our teacher.''Say hello to our two new transfer students.''Two students a boy and a girl entered our boy has lavender and messy hair and the girl short blond hair.''Introdruce yourself'' whispered Camila to them.''I'm Add'' said the boy calmly.''My name is Rose. Nice to meet you!'' said the girl next to him.''Okay Add take the seat between Ara and Raven also the two with the black hair. Rose , you can sit next to Chung the pikachu haired two nodded and take their seats.''I have something to do. You guys can do what you want.''Told us Camila with an annoying tone and she left the room.

Everybody run across the room.''Hello my name is Ara!Nice to meet you.''I introdruce myself to Add.''Hm?Yeah...uhm...nice to meet you too...''murmeld he.''Ara?Can you help me please?''asked Aisha.''Okay.''I answered her with a bright smile. ''How can I solve this Formula?''she asked me.'' _What are those symbols?Why are there so many numbers?''_ I said in my toughts. After a while smoke came from my head.''Ara!Are you okay!?''asked Aisha me and she shook me. Then I came back to reality.''Heh?Sorry Aisha this to much for me.''I told her. Then suddenly a voice came from behind.''You must do this...and then this...take this...and now you can solve this formula.''Add was the one who answered Aishas question.''Wow!Thanks!But how did you know how to solve this?"thanked Aisha."It's easy. You only need to know how to use this formula and this and this."Answered he calmly." _He is really clever".I said in my thoughts_. _"But his face is too near!"_ He glanced at me for a while.I blushed a little but then he said something."There is something in your hair. Stand still for a moment.''He grab something from my hair and hand me a white flower."U-uhm...thanks..."I murmeld and I blushed a little bit more.

Rena's POV

"Hey Add!We need to fill this sheet of paper."Called Rose the boy who named Add and he left. I noticed that Ara blushed a little."Hey Ara. Do you like Add?"I whispered to her with a teasy tone. She snapped."Of course not!"She pouted ."Then why are you blushing?"I replied teasly."I-I u-u-uhm...I only want t-""Don't worry I won't tell anyone."I cut her off."But it isn't that what you think!"she shouted at me. Everybody turned to us."Just ignoried her. She forgot her breakfast and now she is in a bad mood."I said nervously to the others."Rena, you know that I like Chung."Ara pouted with a low voice.

* * *

And CUT!This was it for the chapter!

Add:Your story is bad as you.

Me:I know *sob**sob* *hide at the corner*

Ara:Add!You can't say that!Apologize!Now!

Add:*sigh*okay.I'm sorry...

Me:It's okay.

Add:But you know the chapter is short,do you?

Me:Yes,I know but I'm not good at writing.

Add:Then why are you writing?

Ara:Add!Let's play something!

Add:Shut up!I asked our author something!

Ara:*sob*Add*sob*is angry at me...

Me:Uhm...1.I don't know why I am writing stories. apologize to Ara. 3. See ya!

Add & Ara:bye bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello this a new chapter from _Lost memories._**

 ** _A little note: In this story Eve isn't a Nasod, Raven doesn't have his Nasod arm, Rena isn't an elve, Lu and Ciel aren't Demons, Aisha isn't a magican, Eun is the big sister from Ara, the El doesn't exist and more. But there will be some things with Mana and magic._**

 ** _Add: This chapter is boring as well._**

 ** _Me: Shut up Add!_**

 ** _Add: Don't wanna._**

 ** _Me: No matter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword._**

* * *

 **Rena's POV:**

"... And this is our Dorm, where you two will live." I explained to Rose and Add."Thank you for show us around, Rena, Raven," thanked Rose to me. Then Raven said "Add come with me, I show you your room, okay?" Add nodded and the two left. "Rose you can come with me," I said to the blond haired girl. Then she followed me to her room.

 **At the 2** **nd** **floor...**

"Rose, say what is your relationship with Add?," I asked her teasly. "Nothing special. We're just friends," she answered with a straight face. "Do you like him?," I asked her. "Yes, but as an important friend," she answered. "Heh~...nothing more?," I pouted. Then she said "no... such a relationship is not allowed ...," she replied. "And for me, he is more a brother than a lover." "Okay...," I replied with a disappointed tone. " _Should I ask her why? Maybe she has her own reasons_..." I tought. "Here is your room, room 12," I told her and showed her the room. "Thanks Rena. You're really kind." she bowed and thanked. "Thanks. See you later at dinner, okay?," I said goodbye and left her.

 **1h later at the lobby...**

"Eldork!" "Magic idiot!" "Brat!" "SHUT UP!" I shouted at Aisha and Elsword who where fighting ... again. "H-h-hello R-r-rena," stammed the both. A dark aura came from me and I ask the two with a scary smile "What were you two doing?" "We're sorry Rena, we never do that again," said the two while they begged. I sighed. "Where are Add and Rose?," asked me Chung. "They are on their rooms," answered Raven suddenly from behind. "Hm... girls meeting in my room," I told them and we went to my room.

 **Random place...**

"Oh, hello guys. What are you doing here? Uhm... guys? Why are you starring at me? Guy-"

 **Aisha's POV:**

 **At Rena's room...**

"Where am I!?," asked a voice. "Hello Rose. Sorry for kidnapping, Rose," I apologize to the poor girl. "It was Rena's idea," added Eve. "Hehehe... sorry," said Rena. "Didn't you guys forget something?," asked Lu the other girls. "Oh... yeah... ," Ara said. "3... 2... 1... Welcome to El High Rose!," said all the girls at the same time. Rose blushed a little. "Thanks guys," she murmeld and she gave us a little and soft smile. "But what is with Add?," she asked. "Ehh...," we looked at each other. _"I totally forgot about him," I thought._ "That doesn't matter now. We welcome him later," I tried to explain.

* * *

And CUT!That's the end of this chapter.

 **Add: Rose is OOC or?**

 **Me: Yes but I don't know the charakter from Rose.**

 **Add: Then why is she here?**

 **Me: Don't know.**

 **Ara: Add~ can we play something now?**

 **Add: okay.**

 **Ara: Yay!**

 **Me: Bye bye See ya!**

 **Add & Ara: Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

 **A new chapter. :D**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

 **At Rena's room...**

 **Eve's POV:**

" So... Rose how long do you know Add?," asked the beautiful haired girl." Since we were 10 or 11? I don't really know. But why are you asking me that?," said the Crimson Rose nervously. "Nothing special~. I only want to know because you said that you like him as a brother," she answered. "How do you guys meet?" "Were you neighbours?" "What have you done together?" The girls threw one question the other. "Uhm... eh... ," she tried to answered them. "Guys, let it be she needs space...," I explained to them. "Oh... sorry Rose," Ara apologize. "Does someone want to watch a movie?" asked Aisha suddenly.

 **Living room...**

 **Chung's POV:**

"It's boring," Elsword complains, " Raven let's play games." "Sure," he agreed, "but what do you want to play?" "A new game I bought it yesterday. Chung, can you turn on the tv?" he answered. "Okay." I took the remote. "Tha- WHAT THE HECK IS BEHIND YOU?" he shouted. "Nothing and why are you shouting?" I asked him annoyed. Then I felt a heavy breath on back. I turned back and saw a big black monster. "AAAHHHHHHH!"

 **At Rena's room...**

 **Elesis's POV:**

A loud scream came from outside. "Have you heard that?" I asked the others, "It sounded as if someone screamed." The others nodded. "I sounded like Chung's voice." Ara added worriedly. Then we went to the living room... **.** " Chung are you o- WHAT IN LADY EL IS GOING ON!" I shouted when I saw a big black monster in the middle of the living monster was big and black, instead of eyes was, was there only two holes, his teeth were very sharp. He has long and sharp claws. "Gravity Buster," came a voice from behind and an electrician ball came from above. It put the monster to ground. "Rose, now!" he shouted. " Bloody Spike!" she shouted and defeated the monster with a chain that she holds in her hands.

We were shocked. My eyes widened. _"What is going on? What was this monster? Whhat did Add and Rose done? Why do they have weapons?"_ I tought and my eyes began to spin. "Do you got his core?" asked Add Rose. She nodded and gave him a light blue kristall. "Uhm... guys what is going on?" I asked the two nervously. "We explain it later, now Add and I need to bring this to Glave," Rose answered. She and Add left.

 **In the evening , living room...**

 **Aisha's POV:**

"So what was this monster?" I asked them. "This 'monster' was a Core Eater." Rose answerd while she was drinking her tea. "What is a 'Core Eater' ?" Ara asked them. "A Core Eater is a creature which eats the Mana Core from a human. They only come sometimes to the human world. There are 6 different Ranks, D is the weakest ,then C, B, A, S and +S is the strongest. The higher the rank is the more dangerous is the monster. This monster was a C rank. And before you ask, a Mana Core is like heart, if you remove it, you'll die. The Mana Core can save Mana which you can use for different actions, like fighting or healing. People like me and Rose are called 'Mana User'. Our duty is it to eliminate Core Eaters that appears in the human world." Add explaind with a straight face. "But what was this kristall?" I asked them. "The Core from the Mana Eater." Rose answered.

"Guys, the meal is ready!" Rena told us from the kitchen. _"Wait today is monday and today is it rena's turn to cook that means..." I thought._ We went to the dinning room and there were only vegetables on the table.

 **Next day...**

 **PE lesson...**

 **Elsword's POV:**

Everybody has changed their clothes and they went to the gym. A white heared man entered the gym, he said "Hello my students." But this man wasn't normal. "Eh... EEHHHH!" we all shouted when we saw the masked man named Glave. "Why are you here? Where is Camilla?" I asked him shocked. "From now on I'm going to take over every lesson." he explained. "Ehm... why?" Aisha asked nervously. He sighed. "Because you know about Core Eaters and it will be dangerous if you can't protect yourself against them. So, that's why I'll teach you how to use Mana to fight against Mana Cores. " He explained.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Ehm... Glave you said that you will teach us how to use Mana, but... WHY ARE MEDITATING NOW!" I shouted at him angrily. "Because you need to train to concentrate Mana and meditate is the best way." He explained. "Look at Add and Rose, do you guys can see something?" They began to lit up, and a colored Aura came from them. Adds was purple and the Aura from Rose was yellow.

 _ **Continue...**_

* * *

 _ **And Cut!**_

 _ **Me: Thanks for reading! :D**_

 _ **Oh, a little note, I will only update on weekend.**_

 _ **Little Explain:**_

 **Mana Core:** The Mana Core is inside a humans body, but you can't see it. The Mana Core save Mana. If you remove it you will die.

 **Mana:** You can use Mana for different activites, like create your special weapon. You can boost a little bit your abilites, like strenght or speed. To use it you need to concentrate.

 **Mana User:** Mana user are humans who use their Mana to fight against Core Eaters.

 **Core Eater:** Core Eater are creatures which eat Mana Cores. There are 6 different types or ranks. D is the weakst, then C, B, A, S and +S is the strongest. You can recognize the rank by the colour of the core from the Core Eater. D is red, C is orange, B is yellow, A is green, S is blue, +S is purple. You can see the core when you look deeply in the holes where are normaly the eyes are. When the Mana Eater dies you become the Core.


	5. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello Guys! The previous chapter was the last, because I will stop writing this story. I want to be better and train myself at writing fanfics. I really want to continue this story but not now. Maybe I will rewrite it when I'm better. Thanks for everyone who was reading my story. :D**

 **Bye, See Ya!**


End file.
